Abstract: The Administrative Core (AC) will support Program Directors of the Center for Translational Viral Oncology (CTVO) by providing overall planning and coordination of the mentoring and research activities, managing the day-to-day operation, fostering interdisciplinary interaction and coordinating the evaluation processes. This will ensure an appropriate career development of the promising junior investigators (PJIs) who have a strong interest translating into the clinic their most important findings in the hope of offering opportunities for the prevention and/or treatment of virus-associated cancers. The AC is designed specifically to facilitate each of these crucial components through the following specific aims: Aim 1: Provide leadership and administrative structure for coordinating thematic research across the participating institutions, coordinate peer review from external advisors, and integrate the Center within units dedicated to research, patient care, teaching, and community engagement. Aim 2: Develop a critical mass of scientists by implementing and evaluating mentoring plans for the PJIs, and supporting their career development and advancement within the Center as well as their academic departments. Aim 3: Promote the development and sustainability of core facilities, provide grants management expertise, and support regulatory compliance. !